1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a game of inverse chess, where the game is played backward in time.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The game of chess has been played for centuries and is used as the quintessential test of intelligence. Several patents have disclosed different variants of this game.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,906 discloses a game of Mirror Chess where a mirror is used to see either one's own pieces in mirror and opponents pieces directly or see the opponent's pieces in mirror and one's own pieces directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,907 discloses a modified chess game where extra pieces are used. These are known as secondary pieces and they are similar to normal pieces except the king is not used in the secondary set of pieces. When the primary piece is destroyed, the secondary piece is moved to the position where the primary piece was positioned. The piece that destroyed the primary piece returns to the square it was in, before advancing.
The common theme in all of these prior disclosures is that the game is played forward in time, with the objective of the game being to destroy the opponent's pieces. In the present invention, the starting point is a pre-identified point in the game of forward chess, where the game is considered to have ended. The game of inverse chess is played backward in time, with the objective of the game being to reconstruct the pre-identified starting point. Thus, this game is played constructively.